


Of Popcorn and Kakapos

by Mrs-BobbiWinchester (Skyeward_captasha)



Series: Autism acceptance fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fitz, Autistic Simmons, Autistic Skye, Bus Kids - Freeform, Gen, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward_captasha/pseuds/Mrs-BobbiWinchester
Summary: Bus kids game night ft. autistic!fitz, simmons, and skye. Super cute and fluffy.





	Of Popcorn and Kakapos

Skye turned the volume up and let the sounds of the ocean waves wash over her and soothe her nerves. She grabbed her pink and green tangle and ran her fingers over the connections, twisting it around her hand until she was completely at ease. 

Fitz and Simmons came stumbling in, boxes piled up in Simmons’ arms up to her nose, teetering precariously whenever she stepped. Fitz was carrying multiple bowls filled with various snacks. One had homemade Chex Mix, one had dry cereal--Honey Bunches of Oats were a staple of the diet of the three of them-- and one had popcorn. They were going on and on about the newest adjustments to the Night-Night Gun and how Fitz apparently hadn’t consulted with Simmons before reshaping the barrel so that it was more suitable for long-range firing. 

“Guys, chill,” Skye interrupted and reached into the top bowl, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving a few pieces into Simmons’ mouth to shut her up. “We’re watching Planet Earth and eating junk food. This isn’t the time to talk science stuff.” She grabbed the bowl out of Fitz’s hand and set it in her lap while the two Brits brought their conversation to a close. 

Simmons grabbed the Sorry! box and began divvying up the pieces. Fitz was blue, she was green, and Skye was red. She handed the cards off to Fitz since his fine motor skills were arguably better than hers, and grabbed the remote so she could turn the closed captions on. “Oh, Fitz! It’s the episode with the islands!” She pressed her hands against her neck excitedly and then pulled them away to flap them at chest level, grinning. 

“I know, Jemma. We’ve seen this one many times,” he remarked semi-bitterly. He wasn’t upset at her, just with his lack of ability to shuffle the deck of cards. 

Skye grabbed the second deck of cards and shuffled them hastily, setting them down on the indicated space in the middle of the board. Fitz gave up and handed his pile to Skye, sighing dejectedly and joining in Jemma’s flapping, though his was more out of frustration than anything else. Skye smiled at her friends and picked her tangle up again. “Can we get started or do you need a minute?” She asked softly and watched Fitz with concern and care in her eyes. 

“I’m good to start. Jemma, you’re first.” He pulled his hands to his sides in a position that looked so unnatural that Skye briefly wondered if someone had forced his hands there as a child. She didn’t know anything about his life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D., so she shouldn’t make snap judgements like that, but she knew abuse when she saw it. 

Simmons took her turn, Fitz followed suit, and Skye took hers before turning her attention to the TV. “Fitz, it’s the part about the kakapo! You love this part!” 

“Kakapos are the longest-living birds in the world. They’re nocturnal and can’t fly, and they live on predator-free islands off the coast of New Zealand,” Fitz said softly and ran his fingers over his knuckles, smiling. 

“And they weigh between four and nine pounds, or two and five kilos!” Simmons added excitedly while she moved her piece. 

“The only things I know about kakapos are from Rachel Maddow,” Skye chuckled and ran her hand over her bracelets out of habit. “She did a segment where she showed Stephen Fry’s friend getting hit pretty hard with its wings.. It was apparently trying to mate with his head or something. I’ll link you guys if I remember.” 

“That sounds interesting; I would love a link. Many animals have strange mating rituals…” Simmons went off on a tangent, infodumping about the sexual habits of many of earth’s species while they played the game. 

Simmons won and flapped her hands happily while both Fitz and Skye groaned. She always beat them.

**Author's Note:**

> That planet earth episode is real, as is the Rachel Maddow clip. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeisOV4FAWw Hope y'all enjoy it lol.


End file.
